


Fury's Angels

by FireGire96



Series: Marvel's Crack Ship Universe [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Carol is the man of the relationship, Cute Natasha, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enjoy!, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fury has to babysit, Fury is furious, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maria is a bystander, Multi, Overprotective Carol, Past Sexual Abuse, Platonic Romance, Romance, Romantic Carol, Romantic Fluff, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Nick Fury is as sharp as a snake and as quick as a leopard. He is aware of his surroundings and of the activity of his peers. The man knows his friend Carol is the famous captain marvel. And Natasha is a down to earth member of S.H.I.E.L.D. But why wasn’t he able to catch on that they were dating? (In which Carol and Natasha are secretly dating and Fury has to deal with their shenanigans.)





	Fury's Angels

Work. Work. Work. Work.

Like a fan favorite song on a endless loop, spinning around similar to a vinyl, all Nick Fury could think about was work. His desk. His personal headquarters. It was bathed in nothing but papers waiting to be pierced with the ink of his pen or scanned by his state of the art systems provided under the name of S.H.I.E.L.D.

It was horrible.

The feeling of wasting his time after what felt like an eternal nap on protocol wore him down in the worse way. He felt a empty sigh escape his mouth and a hand being placed carefully on his face in frustration. Fury knew that he needed to rest more like that, except not in a stone.

He remembered so vividly of his time in the stone. It was very cold and quiet there, in that empty space alone with no one to talk to. His own personal solitary confinement. If anyone was to tell Nick Fury he would be stuck in a area alone like the psychopaths who committed the weakest and horrifying crimes, he would never believe you. Now he knew though that the world had a funny way of joking with his life.

The older man imagined many ways he would be getting out of that solitary confinement. Steve Rogers busting in with his shield and getting him back to headquarters. Tony Stark saying something smart as he leads him to the infinity stones. Even Hulk busting in and leaving would've been a better outcome!

Never did he expect his stress call to reach Captain Marvel. His closest friend and ally who helped start it all.

He didn't think she would be swooping to his rescue after nearly failing to release that stress call. Smirking and showing off like she usually does. Then again he should have known. Carol Denvers was always full of surprises. He knew that the easy way and the hard way when they had first met one another. Fury could rely on her for anything and everything and she would be there, which was hard to expect from his peers in the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. That is. From almost all of them. He could always depend on Maria and Phil.

He sure as hell could depend on Black Widow, Natasha Romanov.

Without her help, he wouldn't have been able to help recruit the cocky but smart Tony Stark or the destructive Bruce Banner while taking down villains like Whiplash. Natasha has displayed her skills in combat and stealth efficiently to the head of S.H.I.E.L.D and has never disappointed him to this day. In a way, she was sort of a substitute for Carol. Many would see this as a rude comment or remark from Fury, but it was simply the truth. She was the one person he had in the world aside from Captain Marvel for the time being. It made him wonder.

What would happen if the two females had met? Would Natasha want to have a battle of wits and remarks with Carol? Would they be good friends based on their records of defeating enemies of the world and skills? Would them and Maria become a trio of girls who save the world and question Fury as they did so?

Would they become a power couple?

The idea of females defeating him without a break of beads of sweat caused the eye-patch male to shake his head violently of his thoughts before clearing his throat. No. That could never happen. The girls were too loyal to do such a thing to their official. That is, Natasha was. Carol was as well, but it would've been a different story...

Before he could continue to expand on these ideals and become lost in the atmosphere or his workplace, he heard a strong knock on his door before a familiar face entered the door.

Maria Hill.

The sight of her made Nick Fury fix himself carefully and stand straight in the chair for his spine to line with the center of it. Sounding another deep sigh, he questioned sternly in a deep voice, "What's wrong, Maria?"

"I came here to give you some more papers to look at," Maria responded calmly even while hearing a groan escape her official's mouth. "It's a bit more serious. The government is becoming more worried since the battle against Thanos. They want to bring more protocol to heroes again and supervise them carefully... Also. There's possibly another threat out in the galaxy. The agents picked up on a supernatural force far away with a strong reading."

The female carefully placed the fragile papers before Fury, who slowly picked them up to scan the information. His eyes glanced through the papers at a snail pace as tension started to escape into the air with every second passing. The way the lines spiked the further down the graph. The high numbers displayed on the bottom of the graph. The percentage of power it gave off. It seemed familiar...

They seemed to look almost like Carol's readings.

The idea and scenery produced a shocked Fury who stood up slowly in his seat to look at Maria carefully with his cold eyes into concealed ones. "This is similar to Carol's readings. She wouldn't hurt anyone or cause that much power to be read though, let alone try to. She was always careful with being read out... We need to read into this, Ms. Hill. Get yourself ready, there might be another threat coming." He watched the female nod before following him outside of his office. "Now where is Ms. Romanov?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Maria answered sternly back. "Last time I saw her, she was in her office as well. However, that was an hour ago. She could be in the mess hall or with the remain Avengers. Or taking a break? The fight was probably tiring." Fury shrugged with a nod and a small frown before reaching the front of his right hand's office. He scanned the door carefully before sighing and knocking carefully on the door.

"Romanov. We need you for a new mission." His order was met with utter silence, his eyes still meeting with a solid metal door before him. His left eye maneuvered downward to see a shadow being cast near the threshold. "Romanov! I know you're in there! Now let me in so we can discuss matters." Nothing once more. Fury could be as calm as a leaf or suffer from the shortest fuse. In this case, it would be the latter. Maria watched as a innocent bystander her official groaning before barging into Natasha's room unannounced to... Become flabbergasted...

When he went inside, his eye went wide with disbelief and a sharp frown appeared on his face before his mouth opened for air sharply. Maria followed suit by having her eyes widened to show off her dark eyes and to take in everything in front of her. Even a light blush began to form across her cheeks suddenly. What was it that had caught the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and her leader off guard?

The sight of Natasha Romanov and Carol Denvers. Holding one another. Locking lips passionately.

This was enough to cause the older man to watch the two separate their lips eventually and stare into the other's eyes. Only to nearly scream, "What the hell is going on in here?!" Hearing his distinct outburst, Carol let go of Natasha slowly before looking at her old friend, to which she did the same. The black widow was completely shocked and embarrassed at the pair and a half of eyes staring the lovers down. She couldn't help but clear her throat and looked away in shame. Her partner on the other hand? She simply smirked and greeted without a care in the world. Saying words that would change everyone in that room forever.

"Hey, Nick. Nice to see you again. What was going on here was that I was kissing Natasha.

_My girlfriend..."_


End file.
